Redemption
by AiwriteforYou
Summary: Six years ago, Kakashi's lover broke his heart. Will Kakashi forgive him? Or is redemption too much for the other? In the end, it's Kakashi's choice to give the man who's dying the final pleasures in love, sweet ecstasy, is that too much? Warning: Yaoi


**A/N: Hello! Telling the truth, this is my first yaoi! So please, be kind... _constructive criticism_ welcomed. Flames, no. They're just stupid.**

**_Disclaimer: I _Don't own Naruto, never have, never will. But if anybody happens to get their hands on Itachi, don't be afraid too let me borrow him. I _swear_ he'll come back. Eventually. xD**

Kakashi was staring up at the moonlit sky; he sighed as he lied down. He began to think of his past; and, his happiness. A cough was heard from behind him, underneath the mask that covered his mysterious and forever elusive features, a smirk spread.

"Hello... Practor. Hayate Gekko." Kakashi murmured, the man who had grown sickly over years of neglect merely nodded silently, he could already feel his crotch of his cotton trousers tighten when Kakashi murmured his name.

"Kakashi-san..." He coughed lightly again, putting the palm of his hand up to his mouth as he spoke, the wind rose up, rustling the dark hair that belonged to him. Gekko frowned.

**_6 Years Previous_**

**_A healthy man of seventeen walked into his shared apartement with non other then Hatake Kakashi, he caught him once more with the perverse book Icha Icha, written by one of the three legendary sannin, He could see Kakashi's face lighten up when he seen him from over the rim of the book. His eyes more focused on Gekko then the book. Immediately; Kakashi appeared before him, Kakashi hitting his throbbing erection-no doubt because of the books- against the younger boys hip. Kakashi smirked, pulling down his mask and gently nipping and sucking on his ear. His tongue caressing part of the shell. Hayate pushed him away, it was obvious Kakashi was hurt._**

**_"Kakashi, this can't go on, I have to leave you..." His voice, barely a whisper, seemed to strike needles through Kakashi. The silver, single showing eye widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting THAT._**

**_"Why...?" He barely managed to get out, Gekko sighed, he prepared his lame excuse. He could feel the moisture building in his eyes._**

**_"It's those books Kakashi, I hate them. It feels like I'm sharing you with them." He said, speaking softly, the hint of jealousy was clear too be heard in the room. It seemed to cut through the air. Even if Kakashi wasn't showing his emotion's, he knew Kakashi was depressed._**

**_"... I can give them up, if you want..." Gekko sighed, knowing Kakashi's heart wasn't in this promise. It was breaking him, having to break the heart of the one man he honestly loved._**

**_"No; Kakashi, I've found someone else. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He ended it like that, harshly, the final lie he spoke made Kakashi take an unconscious step back, silver hair swayed. Gekko looked at Kakashi, the pain was so plainly written in his eyes, written over his lovers face. Hayate Gekko couldn't taken anymore then. Leaving the room in a rush, leaving th hurt Kakashi standing in their living room. All alone._**

"Practor?" Kakashi beckoned him to sit beside him, he did as was two stared silently up at the moon, it was shining down at the small pool that had a large flowing waterfall pulsing into it. Kakashi's thoughts raced as he imagined the grown man beside him in the "old days", his book was placed over his crotch against his waistline. A form of defence, hiding his ever growing erection. It didn't matter though, Gekko had noticed it from the start.

"How long have you left to live?" Kakashi asked out of nowhere, Gekko looked at him alarmed, Kakashi chuckled. Staring at the sllepy looking eyes, he gently took his hand removing the mask from his face with the spare hand. Hayate Gekko felt his member give a lurch, in want, in lust. Kakashi lent in, Gekko's breath came hasty.

"You thought I didn't know?" Kakashi murmured, into his ear, his warm breath sending a wave of sensation and tickles over the practor's and running along his spine elicited a shiver from him. Kakashi grinned.

"...How did you know? No one knows bar the doctor and Hokage-sama..." Kakashi smirked, feeling playful, kissing Gekko's neck, being a tease.

"I've seen you around Konoha... since... you dumped me. I've watched your health deteriorate." Kakashi stated simply, the practor stared intently into his single showing eye. Beneath the mask, Kakashi was allowing a soft smile to spread on his features, even if there was sadness showing in his showing eye.

"I've seen you around Konoha, I've watched your health deteriorate, since you dumped me; I've silently watched as you became iller and iller, I've wanted to help... but the way you dumped me, I figured that you wouldn't want it. Kakashi's voice was filled with sadness, his single showing eye traveling to the thrashing waterfall, watching it fall into pool beneath it, the practor spoke then.

"I don't have much time left," He coughed, placing the palm of his hand against his mouth, words fell from his mouth then slowly. As if carefully wording his words. "Maybe to the end of this year... if I'm lucky." It was then Kakashi made a decision, one that he knew he could not regret. He reeled over the practor's words, then turned to the practor, Hayate Gekko blinked, surprise when Kakashi swiftly pulled down his mask, and stole a soft sweet kiss from him, one that he could not resist. Even if he was shocked.

"Let's make most of the time we have left together then, Gekky-chan..." Kakashi teased, speaking in a seductive tone; his hands moving to wrap around the practors waist. Kakashi had always loved the deep, shallow breaths of Gekko on his lips, especially now, the moon shone on the rose dusting his cheeks. A familiar smirk that Hayate recognized spread itself upon the copy nins face. The breath sent electrical shivers done his spine, once again, their lips met, and Kakashi's dominant side began to take over, he had always been the leader of trousers in their relationship.

"Ka-ka...I don't think I should be with y-" Kakashi stopped him from speaking, his tongue snaking into his mouth, risking being bitten. Gekko could not refuse this, and a dance of their tongues formed as the brushed and tangled together, suckling on each others made them moan at different times. Kakashi's hands tightened around his slim waist, pulling him tighter to his stronger body. They parted, gasping for air, both eye and eyes clouded in lust. Kakashi placed his lips on the practors, biting and sucking, even if he had permission to enter, he wanted to see those kiss swollen lips. Happy with his work, he pulled and smiled. Hayate looked defiant and grabbed Kakashi's head, pulling him forward, and repeating Kakashi's ministrations. Once let go of, Kakashi allowed a cat like grin to form on his face.

"And I thought I was the Copy Ninja." He sniggered, shrugging his jonin vest off, eying the growing tent in the practors pants. The copy ninja didn't resist the urge of licking his lips in anticipation. Gekko's Chuunin vest followed soon after, Kakashi kissed the swollen buds of his lips, then leaving a wet trail of saliva, he moved along his jaw, until he trailed down his neck. The strangled moan of ecstasy that escaped the practors lips did more then arouse him. Kakashi smirked against the delicate pale skin, working his way up to his ear, nibbling and licking the outer shell.

"So long... I've waited for your return to me." Kakashi said, pulling the black ninja vest off of his body, moving back down his neck, biting harshly, leaving marks, Kakashi licked over them, he moved down, suckling on the old soft spot, the one that he knew always made the practors toes curl and his hips buck up, wanting more friction.

Even in the six year gap, what the practor enjoyed, had not changed. Kakashi's hand roamed down, reaching the tent that had formed in Gekko's lower region. He palmed it, rubbing hard through the cotton texture, a long, strangled moan of ecstasy came from the lips of the practor, the smile radiiated from Kakashi's lips. A small pause in his ministrations, and Kakashi's nimble fingers slipped under the band of Hayate's hamaka's, his fingers touching the throbbing arousal softly. A gasp, and a short cough escaped his lips, Kakashi smirked when he heard this, pausing and using his other hand once more to cut through the vest of Gekko. He nuzzled the base of Hayate's neck.

"You always liked it more when I ripped your clothes off..." Kakashi murmured tossing the kunai and the shredded vest to the side. He admired the abs of the sickly man, allowing his index finger to travel the contours of Hayate's torso, circling around the hardened bud of pink. He dove, engulfing the perf nipple and sucking gently on it, having not been touched in so long, the practor's back arched at the sensation, many of the shivering tingles of pleasure heading to one place. His crotch. Kakashi smirked, pleased with his works, his hands falling to the practors waist and tearing the hamaka's off in one swift movement, then his underwear, revealing the throbbing erection that had laid hidden. Kakashi's fingers gently ran up the leaking tip, teasing Hayate at the tip.

"I see you want mine off as well..." Kakashi mused, when Hayate sat up and pulled his trousers down, almost damaging the almost painful arousal. He winced, looking down at his pride. Surprise engulfed him when he seen the tongue of the practor wrap around his hardened length, engulfing him into a welcome warmth. The practors name rolled off of Kakashi's lips, a subtle moan as the hot tongue licked up and down the vein that pulsed underneath. His hips began to rock forward, thrusting forward into Hayate's mouth. Moans of joy enveloping the two. Hayate sucked gently, Kakashi began to get rougher and rougher, thrusting faster and faster. The pre-cum leaked from Kakashi's weeping tip, he felt ready to explode; Hayate noticed, a small cough and he pulled away, letting Kakashi pant, a loud groan passing the erotic lover's lips.

"...Why?" Kakashi managed to say, continuing to pant. The practor merely smiled, touching the leaking erection once more. A loud moan fell from Kakashi's lips.

"I... want you inside me..." It was an order, but yet Hayate had managed to have a "come hither" tone as well. Kakashi nodded, the practor turned, shutting his eyes, filled with anticipation, he was on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Kakashi's gaze went about, looking at the thrashing waterfall, the moon that lit up this night, his eyes eventually wandered to his hamaka's, he lept over, grinning when he retracted the bottle of lubricant. Of course Kakashi would have a bottle of lube around with him, Hayate thought calmly. He watched Kakashi over his shoulder, applying the goop to his hands, once Kakashi had thought an appropriate amount had been applied he looked at the body of the practor, a perverse grin crossing the handsome features; he watched the moon shine casting a luminous glow on the man he still loved.

Kakashi waited no time, his fingers entered him slowly, teasing him. The prator gasped, having not been entered for a long time, not since his last time with Kakashi, slowly they sissored him, one after another. After some time he knew he wanted more. Kakashi was all too willing to give it to him.

Grins of anticpation was seen on their faces. He entered slowly, the heat of the practors warm cavern engulfing him. He enjoyed the feeling of the muscle walls of Hayate's contracted on his length. Moans passed their lips, rolling off their tongues. Kakashi rocked into him, gathering his rythem. Hayate following slowly, feeling the slight tear of his walls, readjusting to Kakashi's length. Soon, he voiced his need for more, ordering Kakashi to harder, faster, his eyes fluttered as Kakashi complied, his thrusts becoming deeper and deeper. Brushing against a certain bundle of nerves, the practor yelled out, Kakashi smirked, knowing what he had found, he began to thrust against the bundle, they moaned loudly together, the waterfall barely covering their voices. Kakashi's hands moved from Hayate's back, wrapping around his waist and stroking his erection.

"Nya, Kakashi... more..." He moaned out, feeling the slender fingers trailing up and down as Kakashi continued to rock into him, his ministrations proving much. Kakashi's hand wrapped around the base of the head, not allowing his need for expulsion. The practor groaned, moving against Kakashi in complete need, both  
eyes filled with lust, Kakashi grinned, the practor begged for release. After some more thrusts, Kakashi came, filling Hayate with his seed, releasing the head he pumped it vigilantly, until Hayate's seed spilled across the area, the two; in total ecstasy moaned each others names. Slumping to the ground, Kakashi still on top.

"...Up for round two?" Kakashi asked, once their breathing had leveled, the practor nodded. Smiling, all the years missed would be caught up on.

"Icha Icha, volume two, Men of the Night... Jeez, that's great..." Jirayai whispered as he continued to scribble down his new plot for his new series of Icha Icha. He tried to hide his nosebleed.


End file.
